Kasen Ibaraki/Hetyo's version
With her prosthetic arm at her side (both figuratively and literally), Kasen comes to the table with deadly ranged melee attacks to compliment her projectile-heavy ''Hisoutensoku-styled gameplay. Don't let this oni hermit fool you, as her dash speeds and teleports enable her to zip around the stage at incredible speeds, which will be sure to make even a certain tengu gossip journalist jealous.'' ) |Image = File:HetyoKasenPortrait.png |Creator = Hetyo |Downloadlink = OneDrive holn's A.I. patch |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Kasen is a six-button character whose gameplay is near identical to that of Hisoutensoku, as she uses for her Normal melee attacks and and for her Normal projectiles and Specials; is used for the character's dashes, as well as her flight system in conjunction with , is used to cycle through the cards in kasen's hand, while uses the selected card in kasen's hand. Kasen's gameplay is based on Touhou Hisoutensoku, which gives the character the ability to graze through projectiles by air dashing or running, on top of being able to utilize said game's Spell Card system, which comes with the additional abilities to 'level up' and alternate between three sets of Specials for each input, as well and shuffle the cards; additionally, kasen has a spirit gauge mechanic that allows her to charge spirit orbs, which are required to perform / attacks and Specials. Kasen has the ability to perform an autocombo by repeatedly pressing when close to an opponent, allowing her to follow up with additional melee attacks outside of the character's standard Normals without any other additional inputs; furthermore, the move assigned to + can be charged by holding , allowing Kasen to perform a more powerful variant of the move with additional properties. Much like in Hisotensoku, kasen must be holding a deck consisting of exactly 20 cards, with no more than 4 copies of each card permitted in her deck; the deck and subsequently the quantity of each card in it can be modified in the file profile.txt, allowing for a new set of potential options for each M.U.G.E.N session. Kasen will gain a card in her hand for every 1000 Power she accumulates, up to a maximum of 5 cards; the cards dealt to the character are randomly chosen from the ones left in her deck, though while it is only possible to directly use the card currently in the first slot of kasen's hand, the character is able to cycle through the cards in her hand with . Each card has a different Power cost attributed to it, with cards costing more than 1000 Power consuming other cards in kasen's hand upon being activated. Each of the different cards in kasen's deck are used for either system-specific mechanics, levelling up her Special attacks or replacing them with alternate Specials, or using Spellcards, which are functionally equivalent to Hypers. Due to her projectile-heavy gameplay, most non-Touhou styled characters will have a difficult time fighting the character, although her projectiles allow for opponents to graze them. Most of kasen's melee attacks utilize her prosthetic arm to grant her very long ranged melee attacks, a threat that is made more dangerous by the potential amount of projectiles she can have on screen; kasen is also quite quick, being able to teleport close to her opponent's location with , as well as possessing an incredibly fast ground dash reminiscent of Akuma's Ashura Senkuu. It is also worth noting that Kasen's uncharged + Normal attack is an Infinite attack, allowing the character to repeatedly juggle the opponent with precise timing. Kasen is not without her flaws, however, as she cannot spam her projectiles, her Specials or her flight freely, as all three consume her Spirit gauge; her Spirit gauge also has its maximum capacity temporarily reduced each time she gets guard crushed, further limiting what she can do and heavily punishing her for taking a defensive stance. Kasen has no A.I. and uses the engine's default; due to this, the A.I. will commonly air dash and fly aimlessly throughout the stage until she exhausts her entire Spirit gauge, and only occasionally performs simple combos and Hypers. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | / | version: Default Special Can only be used if active Special Uses 1 Spirit gauge|}} | / | Can only be used if active Special Uses 1 Spirit gauge|}} | / | Can only be used if active Special Uses 1 Spirit gauge|}} | / | Default Special Can only be used if active Special Uses 1 Spirit gauge version: version: |}} | / | Can only be used if active Special Uses 1 Spirit gauge version: , places Kasen in an aerial state version: Affects both teams in Simul mode|}} | / | Can only be used if active Special Uses 1 Spirit gauge version: version: , switches sides with opponent|}} | / | Default Special Can only be used if active Special Uses 1 Spirit gauge Angle of shots varies with button pressed|}} | / | Can only be used if active Special Uses 1 Spirit gauge version: |}} | / | Default Special Can only be used if active Special Uses 1 Spirit gauge|}} | / | Can only be used if active Special Uses 1 Spirit gauge Pulls opponent toward Kasen|}} | / |Can only be used if active Special Uses 1 Spirit gauge version: , does not hit airborne opponents version: |}} 'Hypers' | | Only usable if respective spellcard is first in the hand Uses 1000 Power|}} | | Only usable if respective spellcard is first in the hand Uses 2000 Power|}} | | Only usable if respective spellcard is first in the hand Adds 100 Power on use Uses 2000 Power |}} | | Only usable if respective spellcard is first in the hand Uses 2000 Power|}} | | Only usable if respective spellcard is first in the hand Uses 3000 Power|}} | | Only usable if respective spellcard is first in the hand Uses 3000 Power|}} | | Only usable if respective spellcard is first in the hand Uses 4000 Power|}} | | Only usable if respective spellcard is first in the hand Uses 5000 Power|}} 'Other' |Uses currently selected card System cards: uses 1000 Power Skill cards: uses 1000 Power, uses selected Special and sets it as the active Special for that particular input, causes Special to level up if already set as the active Special Spellcards: uses 1000 ~ 5000 Power based on card used|}} | / | Can only be used if active Uses 1 Spirit gauge version: Teleports close to opponent version: Teleports further from opponent|}} | | Only usable if respective spellcard is first in the hand Normals deal twice as much damage until end of round Gains 1000 Life Requires 3000 Power Sets Power to 0 for remainder of round|}} 'Palette Gallery' 's colors) |File:HetyoKasenpal6.png|kasen6 (Patchouli Knowledge's colors) |File:HetyoKasenpal7.png|kasen7 |File:HetyoKasenpal8.png|kasen8 ( 's colors) |File:HetyoKasenpal9.png|kasen9 (Yukari Yakumo's colors) |File:HetyoKasenpal10.png|kasen10 (Komachi Onozuka's colors)}} 'Victory quotes' Videos ST64 MUGEN Kasen Ibaraki vs Nue Houjuu ST64 MUGEN Kasen Ibaraki vs Komachi Onozuka Mugen Tenshi Hinanawi Battle 53 Vs Kasen Ibaraki Trivia *Coding for kasen shows several unused Hypers, most of them either being incomplete or scrapped during development, and cannot be accessed even when editing profile.txt. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Sprite edits Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters with a Backdash Category:Characters that can fly Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with a Super Jump Category:Characters that cannot run Category:Characters made by Hetyo Category:Characters made in 2013 }}